I never look to good in purple
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Slash JokerxBatman, pensando en el joker de "The Dark Knight" y sus lindas palabras de "U complete me" XD


**Notas: Bueno esto lo escribi porque ando hormonalmente divergente, porque no hay fics en español de esta pareja y porque ando oyendo "kick it" de los peaches con Iggy Pop y de repente supe que tenía que escribir algo que involucrara todo eso que me obsesiona ultimamente.**

**El comienzo apesta, porque hasta hace 10 minutos no existía comienzo, pero el resto me parece aceptable xD**

* * *

**I NEVER LOOK TO GOOD IN PURPLE**

Otra noche persiguiéndolo, otra noche amenazando a diestra y siniestra para encontrar su paradero, otra noche en que empezaba a reinar la anarquía y la locura… no tardaría en encontrar un patrón que le mostraría donde estaba, pensando en como jugar con él, porque lo único que quería era jugar con su rata voladora favorita.

Ni una palabra salió de la boca del murciélago al encontrarlo, lo único que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre el y desahogar toda su ira pateando el cuerpo del payaso…

Seguía golpeándolo, luego de que sus brazos se cansaron de hacerlo, fueron reemplazados por sus piernas… pero el payaso no se rendía, si no que lo único que hacía era reírse más y más fuerte… esa risa… el sonido de esa risa no lo dejaba dormir en las noches, no recordaba cuando fue el último día en que pudo cerrar los ojos y soñar lo mismo que soñaban las demás personas, porque ahora solo soñaba con _cuchillos e hilo_, con Rachel y explosiones, y con montones de cosas color púrpura.

Agarró a su contrincante por las violetas solapas de su caro traje (claro, nunca tan caro como los de Bruce Wayne) y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo. El otro solo contestaba con el sonido de su maniaca risa cuyo volumen aumentaba cada segundo… sabía que con eso solo quería hacer que Batman se sintiera lleno de ira, de odio, quería que el murciélago llegara a sentirse impotente contra él, porque aún con su traje de murciélago y sus golpes de karate no había llegado nunca a hacerle sentir miedo y Batman lo sabía… y por eso lo golpeaba como nunca había golpeado a nadie más, aun dentro de los guantes sentía que sus nudillos empezaban a sufrir… y aunque después de cómo rutina romper una ventana con la cara del Joker, éste apenas tenía unos rasguños, sentía que al llegar a casa y verse en el espejo, Bruce Wayne se encontraría con miles y miles de diminutos pedacitos incrustados por todo su brazo, y quizás algunos en su cara.

¿Por que no era capas de matarlo entonces? ¿Por qué no simplemente acababa con la existencia de un sujeto que en realidad no tenía ya remedio? Cada vez que Gordon le avisaba que nuevamente había escapado de Arkham llegaba a recriminarle mentalmente el hecho de que no lo hiciera… ¿Por qué dejarlo hacer más daño? Era lo que le decían sus ojos ya que de sus labios jamás salía reprimenda alguna.

Aún tenía a su Némesis de pie frente a él, sostenido apenas por los brazos del murciélago, porque a pesar de que el otro no se desmayara ni quisiera acabar con eso de una vez, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para tenerse en pie. Pero Bruce no podía calmarse aún, no quería simplemente dejarlo ahí para que la policía lo encontrara y lo llevara a Arkham de donde unos pocos meses después volvería a escapar.

Doblo su cabeza hacía atrás tomando impulso para lo que iba a hacer, así que le pegó un cabezazo en la nariz, incluso alcanzó a oír el sonido del tabique de su oponente rompiéndose y sintió un líquido caliente que alcanzo a meterse dentro de la mascara… al poco tiempo descubrió por el sabor que era sangre. Pero el Joker estaba lejos de querer darse por vencido, así que sin siquiera sospecharlo Batman se encontró herido con uno de aquellos cuchillos que el otro siempre traía entre sus ropas. Un dolor abdominal hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran, pero aun así no soltó a su atacante del cuello de su chaqueta.

Otra punzada de dolor casi lo hizo gritar… aunque tuvo que abrir la boca para lanzar un gruñido, y esta vez sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al piso. El Joker estaba aún de pie, aunque su risa maniaca había parado… extrañamente estaba muy _serio_… lo cual le pareció extraño a Bruce, porque en presencia de Batman nunca había dejado de actuar como el payaso que era… lo había visto hablando con Gordon, confesando sus crímenes a otros detectives, contándoles historias a los de la prensa y con ellos actuaba como una persona casi normal… pero al encontrarse frente a frente con Batman siempre había actuado como un maníaco psicópata.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Bruce no sintió temor por su vida, todo lo que había hecho no pasó frente a su cabeza en un segundo, no se sintió mal por la cosas que había dejado de hacer ni por las cosas que había hecho mal… aun con dos heridas en el torso, sabía que eso no iba a terminar así… lo sabía porque _él _ se lo había _prometido…_

Tal vez era hora de que fuera el quien se desmayara, pero aun le preocupaba que alguien descubriera su identidad, no el Joker ya que él no le encontraría gracia alguna al superficial Bruce, pero cualquier otro pensaría en maneras de chantajearlo o de hacerle daño…

Le estaba costando respirar, el dolor del abdomen se hacia cada vez más fuerte y el payaso criminal no hacía nada más que mirar como el caballero de la noche se quejaba. De pronto, sucedió algo que Bruce no habría imaginado que iba a pasar… el Joker lo agarró con fuerza de la nuca y lo besó… o algo parecido a eso, porque lo que hizo fue juntar el rostro de él contra el suyo y enterrar su roja lengua en la boca del hombre murciélago. La única reacción de Bruce fue morder el objeto intruso, llenándose nuevamente de adrenalina y así entonces golpear, morder y si le hubiera sido posible arañar al otro.

Pero tal como había sucedido antes, el Joker no se rindió, aun cuando sus bocas estaban llenas de sangre y Bruce pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a poder arrancarle la lengua al payaso y escupirla, el otro lo único que hizo fue abrazar con sus piernas el torso sangrante de Batman.

Con el cuerpo del otro enredado entre su traje y la capa, lo único que pudo hacer Bruce para defenderse fue golpearlo contra las paredes… las ventanas… las puertas… cualquier objeto contundente que estuviera al alcance, pero todo fue en vano. Debido al tabique roto, el Joker no pudo soportar más tiempo sin respirar, así que tuvo que romper el beso entre ambos. Al separarse Bruce noto que su cara gracias a la sangre no era más que prácticamente una mancha roja… cuando pensó que todo ya había terminado y que solo había sido una tonta broma del payaso, éste se lanzó nuevamente contra el murciélago llenándolo de lamidas y mordiscos, tratando de alguna manera poder romper la máscara que protegía el cuello de Batman. Por alguna razón que Bruce no podía entender esta acción hizo que reaccionara mordiendo el cuello de su atacante, no solo una ni dos veces… lo hizo hasta que se canso de hacerlo, hasta que los murmullos y gruñidos del otro lo hicieron calmarse…

Esta vez fue el quien lo tomo del cuello y enterró su lengua en la boca ajena, mordiendo los labios y la lengua del otro, hasta casi ahogarlo… fue su turno de halarle el cabello y lamer la carne a la vista. Sin pensarlo, ni quererlo volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, volvieron a pelear, a sangrar y a romper huesos… lo único que había cambiado era el método.

Lo extraño, es que de alguna bizarra manera, Batman volvía a sentirse poderoso, lleno de energía y de fuerzas, lo extraño era, que de alguna bizarra manera eso que estaba sucediendo estaba empezando a gustarle… nunca había experimentado una sensación comparable con la que estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento, nunca había besado a alguien con tanta fuerza que sentía que en algún momento su cuerpo iba a estallar, jamás había llegado a pensar que un beso podría transformarse en una demostración de poder y fuerza… todo lo que antes había conocido perdió validez en ese instante, las noches perdido entre las piernas de Rachel… las oportunidades en que dormía enredado entre varios pares de cuerpos femeninos… nada tenía comparación con esto…

Era escalofriante pensar que la persona que quizás llegara a conocerte más, la única que quizás sabría que era lo que había de verdad detrás de la máscara de murciélago y detrás de los trajes Armani fuera un maldito loco sociópata _con algo de gusto por lo teatral_. Aunque a decir verdad pensar era una de las acciones que estaban mas lejos de lo que podría hacer Batman en ese instante.

Aquello de tener alguien igual de fuerte y resistente a ti, lo hacía sentirse bien… el hecho de recorrer la espalda del otro con sus manos y encontrarse con que era ancha, con que sus brazos eran (aunque no lo parecieran) fuertes… el sentir que las piernas que lo oprimían no tenían forma femenina, sino que además de todo tenían tanto o mas bello que la suyas propias fueron detalles que de repente se tornaron irresistibles. El hecho de encontrar a alguien capas de soportar lo que se suponían eran sus peores defectos, encontrar a alguien capas de mirar la completa oscuridad del corazón de Bruce a los ojos y no dejarse intimidar… era algo con lo que en secreto siempre había soñado.

El sonido de las sirenas fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo que lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo completamente errado que estaba eso que estaba haciendo. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía empujo al Joker lejos de su cuerpo y en menos de tres segundos logró esposarlo y dejarlo incapacitado para escapar, éste lo único que hizo fue sostenerle la mirada, sonreír como siempre y lamerse lo labios. La pintura blanca había desaparecido… lo único que no era color sangre eran algunas partes de los ojos.

Empezó a reírse otra vez, otra vez esa risa que hacía que sus pelos se pusieran en punta y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, esa risa lo hizo volver a comportarse como el Batman que todos conocían, así que se despidió del payaso con una tierna patada en el rostro…

Mientras se encaminaba a la mansión lo único que deseaba era haberle roto algún diente y también quería saber en verdad como se había hecho las cicatrices…

Al mirarse en el retrovisor notó como la pintura blanca ahora estaba esparcida por su rostro y alguna en la máscara, y como tenía ahora una sonrisa dibujada en parte de labial y en parte de sangre seca… irónico… ya no sabía si reír o llorar…

El Batpod se perdió entre la sombras de la noche, y su ocupante iba rogando a las divinidades que Alfred no lo estuviera esperando despierto… no quería tener que explicarle nada de lo sucedido…

* * *

Please support us by using Babylon search engine


End file.
